


Mess is Mine

by winvhesters



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also there's light to no dialoge, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: Dean Winchester had always loved to bake with his mother when he was younger, so when the time came for him to take a home economics class he was more than thrilled for the cooking portion so he could show off to his friend/crush/boyfriend. Castiel Novak had never even been inside a kitchen unless it was to eat breakfast, so imagine his excitement when he saw home economics 101 on his schedule senior year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 55 to 100 Ways to Say I Love You....despite this being the first one published from the list lol.

“Of fucking course.” Castiel Muttered as he browses his class schedule for his final year of high school and notices home economics 101. See, the reason he gave this response to a piece of paper is because Castiel Novak, residential art hoe, has no fucking clue how to bake or be domestic in the slightest. 

 

Dean Winchester, residental bad boy and best friend to formerly mentioned artist, waltzed up to Castiel. He looked over both of their schedules and noticed they had a lot of classes together. One of them being, you guessed it, home economics 101. 

 

See, Dean Winchester, despite being known as the school’s “bad boy” absolutely loved to bake, so this class was going to be a breeze for him. He also knew that Castiel had essentially never touched a stove before now. Well, except for that one time in fifth grade, but that’s a story for a different time. 

* * *

 

To Castiel’s dismay, on the first day of home ec, the teacher was already announcing a group project. Teams of two were supposed to get together and bake a pie of original recipe. It didn’t have to be a new pie that no one had ever heard of though, so that was good. He looked over to Dean, whom of which he had to share a baking space with. The two of them didn’t have to ask each other to be partners they had this understanding that they would usually team up in group projects if they were in the same class together.

 

“Your house or mine tonight? Ya know, for the project?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Do you seriously have to ask that? You and I both know that I am more equipped to host this kind of project.” Dean smiled.

* * *

Dean had gotten all the ingredients out for his own apple pie recipe after he and Castiel had settled in at his house after they had gotten to the formerly mentioned person’s house. Wet ingredients were separated from the dry one’s. Dean had given the dry ingredients to Cas to mix because he figured that wouldn’t be too difficult for him to handle since he’d never made a pie before. Dean was wrong.

 

You wouldn’t think that someone could screw up mixing dry ingredients, but you haven’t met Castiel Novak. Flour, sugar, and everything else was all over the counter and the floor. Somehow he had even managed to get it in his hair. An obvious mess had been made, but at least Dean didn’t leave him with eggs to crack. Thank God there was extra ingredients in case something like this were to happen. 

 

Dean had snorted and told Cas to just let him handle the rest of the baking as he was cleaning up. Castiel, in true fashion, had argued that he could do it, that he wanted to do it.

  
“It’s okay, Cas, I don’t mind.” 


End file.
